HOPE OF THE LIGHT
by Mirheit
Summary: Abecés nuestras decisiones nos traen consecuencias inesperadas y sunset no fue la excepción, al confiar en personas incorrectas para hacerse de la corona a cometido el peor de sus errores, ahora ellos trataran de cobrarse ese favor, pero celestia y luna trataran de hacer lo imposible para ayudarla a escapar de su destino incluso si implica contratar a gente especializada
El comienzo

Cuando muere el hombre impío perecer su esperanza

1:00 am

En algún lugar de la ciudad de canterlot una chica de melena rojiza con amarillo se escondía en un callejón tratando de escapar de dos sujetos que la seguían,

¿Sunset shimer porque te escondes? - decía un hombre de tés blanca portaba un traje de color plata - no hay donde huir - el sicario revisaba cada parte del callejón hasta que en un contenedor de basura se observó movimiento

¿Déjenme, porque me siguen? - decía la chica asustada por los tipos

¿Le prometiste algo a alguien que no te acuerdas? - decía el hombre de traje - fue por eso que decidió ayudarte y ahora tienes que pagar

¿Prometer? , ¿Ayudar? , No sé de lo que están ablando - decía la chica desesperada

Si no tienes con que pagar nos cobraremos con tu vida - el adulto levanto una pistola apuntándole ala frente a sunset, antes de que el arma se detonara se oyó otro disparo proveniente de atrás del callejón matando al sujeto al instante

¿Que? - decía el otro sujeto este portaba un traje negro

¿Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí? La competencia - decía un chico no tan alto de tés canela, ojos y cabellos negros, portaba unas botas de gamuza, camisa de manga larga y enzima una gabardina y pantalón semientubado todo de color negro su peinado formaba unas m pero en desorden, burlándose del señor que tenía en frente

Me la pagaras estúpido niño - decía el hombre apuntándole con una pistola muy parecida ala de su compañero caído

Yo no aria eso si fuera tu - decía el joven desconocido

¿Que? - decía el hombre un poco burlan doce del chico - no sabes con quien estas tratando no solo soy un matón asueldo soy un elite, lo de mi compañero caído solo fue suerte y ahora como sé que estas aquí no tendrás esa misma suerte

¿Jeje eso crees?- decía el chico señalando un edificio que estaba a un costado de ellos

En ese instante es hombre volteo no dejando de prestarle atención a los movimientos del chico pero al notar que una silueta lo estaba apuntando con un rifle es sujeto quedo congelado ante tal hallazgo

¿Elite? Si claro - decía el joven regalándole una sonrisa altanera - matarlo

En ese instante la ropa de sunset quedo manchada de sangre del sujeto que la acorralaba , aun choqueada por lo ocurrido se levantó y empezó a caminar fuera del callejón , el joven sele quedo viendo a la muchacha choqueada por lo sucedido - adónde vas - pero no recibió respuesta era como hablar con un juguete - te pregunte algo - decía más fuerte para ganar la atención de la chica pero nada , el joven la agarro deteniendo a la joven pero en ese instante la joven empezó a llorar amargamente recostándose en el hombro del joven lo cual lo dejo muy impresionado

¿Porque porque porque?- decía la pelirroja aun llorando

Tranquila ya están muertos, no hay de qué preocuparse - decía el joven tratando de animar a la chica

Si tranquila para eso nos pagaron y somos buenos en nuestro trabajo - decía el sujeto que estaba en la azotea que resultaba ser mujer, una chica de la misma edad que ella de ojos color violeta de piel color durazno y pelo rubio de la misma estatura que el joven, portaba botas estilo vaquera pantalones de mezclilla entubado, camisa de cuadros, le recordaba Apple Jack pero su acritud y carácter era parecido al de pinkie pero a menor escala - viste como le dispare a ese sujeto Mirheit? Lo hice con estilo - decía la chica llamando la atención del chico que había dejado a sunset alejan doce de ella y dirigiendo e a la muchacha

Cállate violeta - decía el joven irritado por su compañera - no es momento

Sunset miraba a los extrañada, la actitud de los sujetos, eran como si estuvieran jugando un tipi de juego de máquina, no era normal parecía que al haber matado a un hombre no les importaba de lo más mínimo, pero algo se le vino a la mente una pregunta como sabían de ella? - oigan les puedo hacer una pregunta

Los sujetos le prestaron atención a la chica, - cual - decía el joven acercándose a ella

Quien los contrato - decía la pelirroja esperando la respuesta

Fuimos contratados para rescatarte, eso es todo - decía le chico viendo a la chica - será mejor que te dejemos a tu casa, ¿por cierto donde queda tu casa?

No tengo casa - dijo la pelirroja agarrándose de su brazo bajando la cabeza - me estoy hospedando en canterlot high

¿En canterlot high? - violeta intervino - jamás escuche de el

Una de las escuelas más famosas y con un buen prestigio de canterlot - le contesto el joven a aclarando la duda de la joven que estaba parada alado de el

Oh ya veo -

señorita sunset será mejor ir cuanto antes a su casa , no sabemos cuántos hayan mandado para matarla cuanto antes este en la escuela mejor - el joven volteo para poder ver a la mujer que tenía en frente - hay estará más segura y piense en contratar seguridad privada

S si - decía la joven pelirroja aun temblando por lo sucedido

1:37am

Las calles estaban desoladas solo pasaba uno que otro vehículo en las calles, varios puestos ya serrados y las lámparas solo iluminaba por donde pasaban los 3 jóvenes

Oigan por que no tomamos un taxi - decía la pelirroja dirigiéndose a los jóvenes temerosa aun por lo ocurrido - sería más seguro que andar caminando de noche

Hay tres poderosas razones por las que no tomamos un taxi - le contesto el joven -'Primera en estas horas no creo que haya transporte , segunda si lo hubiera lo pensaría antes de subirnos - decía el joven asiendo un gesto a su ropa de sunset que tañía la sangre del sujeto que la perseguía por el trato que hizo hace años y a su compañera que portaba su rifle en la espalda - y tercera y la más importante no tengo dinero - decía el joven volviendo a ver al frente

Sunset se quedó sin palabra eran tres fuertes razones que no podía discutir con él lo único que pudo hacer era seguir caminando hasta llegar a la escuela donde se hospedaba

En la entrada los sujetos se despidieron diciéndole que por nada del mundo saliera esa noche, lo cual sunset asintió a los sujetos para posteriormente despedirse de ellos y así pasaron dos horas sunset aún estaba preocupada, ya se había ido a dormir pero sin éxito de concebir el sueño y así estuvo un rato hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio de esa noche

Otro lado de canterlot

En esa misma noche los jóvenes se encontraban caminando por las desoladas y frías calles del pequeño pueblo

Oye Mirheit porque cree que esos matones hallan querido matar a la chica - decir la chica rompiendo el silencio que había en el lugar

No lo sé pero por lloque allá sido tuvo que ser algo serio, esos matones no son baratos y por lo que analizar en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo hubiera perdido sin duda - decía el joven pensado el motivo por el cual una pareja de asesinos fue contratada para matar a la chica - aun así tenemos que regresar y notificar lo sucedido a Yemu ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no se le manda un informe

Si - decía la chica

Mansión 2:07 am

El las partes ricas del pueblo se encontraba una mansión de aproximadamente 3 hectáreas de ellos terreno sin contar el yacusi , la cancha de básquet y el jardín , dentro de la casa se encontraban los jóvenes en un cuarto de 6x 6 metros , en el fondo de esta se encontraba un escritorio con tres sillas i para el dueño del lugar y las otras dos para visitas , en su derecha se encontraba un librero lleno hasta en el borde, el suelo era adornado con una alfombra color carbón con bordes dorados y una ventana que daba al jardín

Bien bien señores y como les fue - decía un señor de unos 40 años de 1:85 m, con algunas canas en la cabeza de tés canela portaba una pillamada de color cielo y unas pantuflas

Hemos tenido éxito señor - decía la chica dirigiéndose al señor con respeto

Bien bien - decir Yemu aplaudiendo por la noticia que le dio la chica - pero aun no acaba su misión, mañana iremos a la escuela de canterlot

¿Y para qué? - decía Mirheit sacado de onda por la repentina aclaración de su jefe

¿Cómo que para qué? - decía Yemu parándose de su silla y caminando hacia la ventana que daba al jardín- para cursar el año claro, no los quiero incultos chicos ay que estudiar

Los jóvenes se veían desconcertados por la respuesta - Sabes que no me gustan los rodeos Yemu - decía Mirheit amenazante - de que trata esto

Mm mm baya que impaciencia uno preocupándose por sus estudios y ustedes mal agradecidos, hacen que me duela el corazón - el señor empezó a sollozar como si lo último dicho le hubiera dolido

Yemu dinos de que va esto - de nuevo dijo el joven de tés morena

Bueno bueno - decía el señor sentándose de nuevo en el sillón - al parecer la chicas que tienen que cuidar están metidas en algo gordo y una personita a contrata nuestros servicios

Cuanto - dijo le chico interesado por la paga

Sabes que eso no se dice, las cosas administrativas no son de tu incumbencia Mirheit- dijo el señor mirando al joven y sonriendo burlonamente

El chico solo se limitó a poner cara de fastidio - y bien en donde nos hospedaremos

En la escuela canterlot se dice que no cualquiera se hospeda en esos cuartos y se los prepare para que se hagan pasar como unos chicos normales con dinero - dijo Yemu emocionado con la idea - y diremos que son mis hijos

Los chicos se quedaron petrificados por la idea, fingir que Yemu uno de los más ricos de canterlot y principal sospechoso por ser líder de una de las organizaciones más peligrosas y poderosas del país sería su padre además de que ellos no poseían parentesco alguno les ponía los pelos de punta

Que tal mi idea, no les parece emocionante - pregunto Yemu haciendo gestos y movimientos exagerados haciendo que sus invitados se petrificaran aún mas

Emmm...no - dijo Mirheit sin detenerse haciendo que Yemu se fuera a un lado por la respuesta

Mirheit! - violeta le TAPO ella boca antes de que dijera otra cosa

No te preocupes violeta - dijo Yemu para doce poco a poco recobrando su compostura - Mirheit la única forma de poder a completar la misión es asistir a esa escuela y hacerse pasar como estudiantes, en cuestión de su paga se discutirá más adelante

Y como crees que nos aremos pasar por chicos normales - el joven le hablo a yemu con un tono serio y sin temor en sus palabras - si no te acuerdas tu estas bajo investigaciones , aparte de que no creo que sean tan estúpidos para que se crean el cuento de que somos tus hijos.

El mayor de los tres hablo con seriedad provocando que los jóvenes prestaran mucha atención - los que nos contacto fue la misma Policía, ellos los ayudaran a crear todo este teatrito así que no hay escusas

Mirheit y violeta no lograron ocultar su asombro, ellos sabían que la Policía estaba tras la cabeza de Yemu pero pedirle ayuda a quien han tratado de atrapar era de preocuparse - ¿hay algo más?

Mmm no, solo se limitaron a darme esa información, es por eso que esta es su misión secundaria recaudar información suficiente de las chicas que están a su cargo y averiguar por qué es tan importante cuidar a esa 6 chicas, recuerden sean cuidadosos -

Sí, señor -

Bien, por hoy se quedaran en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ya que mañana será un día pesado - dijo el mayor de ellos haciendo una señal a la puerta que daba afuera de la oficina lo cual los chicos asintieron y salieron del lugar - suerte -

En los pasillos de la mansión

Los jóvenes aun extrañados por lo que les dijo Yemu Estaban en silencio, ellos no esperaban que la Policía les pidiera semejante favor tenía que ser algo de suma importancia, y lo sabían

Mirheit - llamo la atención del joven que se encontraba pensativo por la sorpresa que se había llevado ese día

¿Que? -

¿Tu cree que si sea muy grabe? - pregunto la joven inocentemente

Es probable , no es normal que la misma policía pida ayuda a Yemu - le contesto el joven al mismo tiempo que llegaban a los cuartos que le había dicho Yemu - de todas maneras mañana tendremos mucho que hacer así que descansa

Si, tú también descansa -

Entraron a diferente cuarto para poder descansar ya que mañana empezaría la misión que probablemente sería la más complicada Que hayan hecho hasta el momento

 **GRACIAS POR LEER POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO, SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


End file.
